Welcome to our world
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: We're girls, their boys. We live in the forest, they lived in villages. We live freely, they have leaders. We have something in our pasts, they are part of it. What is the council of Infinity? WHo are the chamber ladies? Occ/Ita Occ/Sasu Occ/Shika occ/Nej
1. The beginning

Welcome to our world

**A/N: This is something new I wished to try! Please be nice!**

I took a step backwards. My back bumped with another back. I looked over my shoulder slightly. Rachel stood back to back with me. She looked over at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back as happily as possible. God! We were having so much fun!

In the corner of my eye I saw one charge at Rachel while she's smiling at me. I pushed her aside as lightly but quickly as possible. I tensed my leg and kicked him square in the face! He doubled over in pain and clutched his face.

Rachel took this opportunity and kneed him where the sun don't shine! We gave each other a high-five. She turned just as just as another man took a swipe at her. She ducked just in time. She hooked her foot behind his knees and kicked forward. He lost his balance and came right towards me. I jumped on the back of his head and pushed down. When his face connected to the grass I jumped off. I landed next to Rachel.

"Nice shot!" she cheered. I smiled and bowed. "Nice teamwork, Rachel!" I cheered. This time she bowed. We both laughed. We gave another high-five. We looked around to see the damage to the field we were in. It really didn't look too bad.

Four guys were laying around on the grass, groaning in pain. We looked at each other. I rolled my eyes. She gave a loud annoyed sigh. "Did they really think they could beat us?" I asked. Rachel shrugged. "I guess, what idiots." she rolled her eyes again. I nodded in agreement.

She sighed. We both left the field and we walked all the way back home. Our home is a small cabin in the middle of the forest. We are not owned by any village. We think of each other as sisters when clearly were not. We have two other 'sisters' that are off doing god knows what.

When our home came into view so did our other sisters. Rachel and I exchanged a look. Even from the little distance away we could still hear them arguing. We both looked at each other and ran to them. When we got close enough we could actually understand what they were saying.

"I so had that guy! I don't need your help!" Adian yelled. Morgan rolled her eyes. "As if! You were laying on the ground grunting in pain!" Morgan yelled back. I foresaw a fight so I decided it would be best to stop it before it even started.

"Hey! Hey! Cool your jets! What happened!?" I separated them. They looked at me. Then they glared at each other. I rolled my eyes and snapped my finger in front of them. They looked at me again. Like I said we're are like sisters which means we fight like them too.

"I didn't need any help and Morgan was just trying to show off!" Adian yelled. I stuck my pinky into my ear and swirled it around quickly. "Ummm... ow! I'm right here, don't yell!" I _almost _yelled. Adian flinched slightly. I sighed. Adian became calm and Morgan looked bored. Rachel shook her head.

Rachel has chocolate brown eyes with long brown hair that went to the back of her knee caps. She has a flawless face. In our little group she's mostly calm and really quick on her feet.

Morgan has sky blue eyes and waist length blond hair. She also has a flawless face. She's more laid back but when she gets the adrenaline pumping it will take a little while to calm her down.

Adian has jet black hair that goes to her waist. She has eyes that change dramatically each day. With the same flawless features. For the most part she's calm and waits. She's smart so when she says something it would most likely help us out.

Me? Well my name is Lexi and my eye color changes too. Like the others I have flawless features. My hair is dark brown that goes to the back of my knee caps. I lead them. I'm fast and quick on my feet. I make the final decision in everything we can't agree on.

"Okay now calmly, tell me what you want to tell me." I commanded. They both looked at me. Morgan decided to be the one who spoke. "We were out hunting like you told us to and we ran into some sound ninja and we had to kick their assess!" Morgan yelled with lots of enthusiasm.

I nodded showing her that I understood. We turned and went into our little cabin. We all sat around our circular table and talked for hours. We talked about how our small mission turned out, what info we gathered, and some other stuff.

Morgan was telling us about what happened when the sound ninja attacked. Yeah we live in the forest and know about the outside world! Get used to it! "... so one of them looked at Adian and was like ' what the hell are you?' and she was like 'does it matter? All you need to know is that I'm in cahoots with the devil.' It was hilarious!" Morgan started to laugh. Rachel then told them about our trip.

I closed my eyes and listen to their soft voices. Before I knew it I was asleep. Another dreamless sleep. I don't think any of us have dreams anymore... not after what happened with-

**BOOM!!**

I jolted awake. Debris fell everywhere. Morgan, Adian and Rachel were in defensives positions. I stood as well and went in front of them. There was a large crater where the door used to be. Why couldn't these morns use the door?

"What the hell!?!" Rachel screamed. Moran glared and Adian growled deep within her throat. We all stood our ground. Anyone who dares to mess with us better have a damn good reason for it. We're pissed off and right now no one can save the poor soul that's face is going to get seriously messed up.

Then the unlucky soul turned out to be 10 unlucky souls. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?!" Rachel demanded. But the leader came up to me instead. I heard my sisters growl behind me. The man had orange hair with black eyes and piercing all over his face.

All the intruders had black cloaks with red clouds on them. They also had on purple nail polish, very manly, and straw hats. They all looked so formal compared to us.

Rachel was wearing knee leggings that goes from her knees to her ankles. She was also wearing short shorts that were slightly ripped on both sides and a belly shirt that had our symbol on the back of it. She had her hair down.

Adian had on a black tank top that had one of the straps cut off and a long dress skirt thing that was cut up the left side to her hip showing off her left leg. She had on wrapping that went to her mid-thigh. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Morgan had on tight red shorts that were close to her knees and chest bindings with a small belly shirt on top. The chest bindings ran from her arm pits to the bottom of her ribs. Her hair was in two thin braids.

I was wearing a light blue skirt dress thing like Adian, that went to my ankles with cuts up both sides to my thighs. I had my wrapping on my leg the same as Adian. I also wore chest bindings that were the same as Morgan's. Like her I had on a white belly shirt. I had on wrapping that went from my elbow to my waist on my left hand and on my right from my shoulder to my elbow. My hair was in one large braid.

I stepped towards him. The cloaked men tensed themselves. The man ignored them and watched me. "What do you want?" I demanded. He narrowed his eyes. I allowed my chakura to flare madly. The air around us dense. My sisters let their chakura flare freely too.

I glared at them. "Get out! If your not going to tell me what you want then leave!" I hissed. The table we were sitting at a little while before was now cracked in half. The man had a something flicker in his eyes. I heard Adian snort. The man stepped back and pulled off his hat.

"I'm Pein and I'm the leader of the organization called the Akastuki." he said with much authority. I looked at the ground. My mind went blank.

"_O lord please sing our song of love,_

_4 sisters look aside, how come?_

_One is smart, intelligent, she sings our holy happiness,_

_one can dance an angels grace she's dark, mysterious as one down there._

_O lord we sing our song of love,_

_4 sisters join the song._

_One is silent and calm what not, she sees what no other person can see._

_The last and finally is so sweet, she sing a lovely harmony_.

_O lord what happened to our sisters?_

_One another they all disappeared!_

_Where can we find them?_

_O lord can we find them?"_

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was a little different in a good way!! Please rate and review and have a good day!**


	2. Sisterly Laughing fit

Welcome to our world

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!!**

I stared at the floor for a long moment before I looked up at Pein. I turned to look at my sisters. They looked at me like nothing happened. Did they not hear that? Was it just me? I remember hearing it once before... it was a song I heard in a dream of mine as a kid. I turned my attention back to Pein.

"And?" I asked gutsy like. The cloaked men exchanged looks. I know what I said was wrong but I was too mad to think right and wrong. He narrowed his eyes. "You and your companions will join us or die." he said simply. I growled. My sisters soon joined. I smirked evilly and hopped back and fourth from one leg to the other in front of him. His eyes stayed on my face. Same with the other members.

"And... what if I don't want to?" I taunted. "Will you sick your lap dogs after us?" I continued. I wanted to see how mad I could make him and what he would do when he was at his ultimate mad point. He glared. The cloaked men started to stir. They moved closer to us. I continued to hop. My sisters moved closer to me and then they too started to hop back and fourth. Together the four of us began to taunt them.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Rachel taunted. "What? You manly man can't hit a girl?" Morgan joined in. One of them snorted sort of femininely like. I wonder if the other girls caught it. My question was answered when Adian spoke. "Well... it seems there's a girl there... I smell something fishy..." she ended it there.

Most of the cloaked men exchanged looks. I gave my best, 'I can't believe you, it's so obvious!' look. Adian let out another snort. "Morons" Rachel muttered. Morgan nodded.

I suddenly stopped hopping and took one graceful jump forward and ended up right in Pein's face. The cloaked men tensed up and looked ready to jump in to attack/defend. I gave an unbreakable poker face while inside I was grinning like a fool. I looked him in the eye and smirked. "Deal." I said simply. Everyone froze. "What!?" my sisters and some of the Akastuki yelled. I took a step back, continuing to smirk.

"Unless..." I continued looking as innocent as possible. "Your considering taking back the offer." I finished. My sisters stopped hopping and stared. "Well that was like a bitch slap to the face." Morgan commented. I gave her a quick glance before looking to Pein again. For a moment it looked like he was in shook too. But he quickly regained his composer.

He ignore my question. "Fine then." he said and turned to the other members. "Hats off." he commanded. They all took off their hats and stepped closer, as if to circle around us in a cage.

I ran my eyes across the line of men. I stopped when I spotted the woman, she was closest to Pein. I stared at her for a minute before looking on. I guess they all look like S-rank Criminals, if you ask me. Then there at the end was a tall blue man.

Next to him was a man about a head and a half shorter then him. Which would make me like 2 in a half heads shorter. He looked at me but something deep down inside of me told me that he didn't really _see _me. He had crimson eyes. Just from one look I could tell it was Sharingon. He's Uchiha. Our eyes connected.

A loud crunching sound made me tear my eyes away from the Uchiha's. I looked to the blue man next to him. The large sword on his back began to move around. "Ew." Rachel cringed. The large blue man smiled to reveal rows of sharp teeth. This guy is more of a shark then a man. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you? A shark that learned to walk and talk?" I asked. I froze and looked to the man. "Sorry." I said and looked down. I heard Rachel snicker. I shot her a pleading look. The connection was up. She caught it and turned to the shark guy.

"That sword looks cool!" she commented. The blue man's smile widen. He forgot about my comment. Thank god. "Why is it so big? What does it do? Special I mean." she clarified. He began to explain. I thought she would shoot me a 'YOM' look. (You owe me) but she didn't. In fact she looked interested in what he had to say. I looked back at the Uchiha. He was looking at me. If I were anyone else, I would have squealed and jumped around the forest, but I'm me so that would be embarrassing.

I felt Morgan and Adian besides me. "Oh. He's cute." Adian whispered. "Mmmhm." Morgan agreed. "Too bad." I looked at them. "What do you mean?" I asked. "In case you can't tell he's been watching you this whole time." Morgan pointed out. "FYI He's a murder." I pointed out. Morgan and Adian exchanged a look. "So?"

I was about to speak when Adian spoke. "'Girls with assess like mine don't talk to boys with faces like yours' (Not mine!!!), right? Please god don't tell me you were going to say that!" Adian growled. "But-" I tried to speak but was interrupted again."No buts! You always do what's best for us! Do something for yourself for once!" Morgan cried.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't be serious! What if I don't want to!" I argued. Adian leaned on her right hip and put her hand on that hip. "You know what's best for us and we know what's best for you." she said cooly. I stared at her. She stayed clam.

I sighed. "Ok. What do I do?"I asked. Morgan grinned. She brushed some hair behind her ear. "Say: Hi." she instructed. I looked at Adian. She nodded. Well if that was all they were going to tell me then I would have done that myself. I took a deep breath and stepped to the Uchiha. He watched me the whole time. I stopped a foot in front of him. "Hello." I said trying to sound indifferent. Though something in his eyes told me he knew anyways. He stared for a moment before he spoke. "Hn." well grunted.

I was a moment away from face planting into the dirt. I said 'hello' and he replies with a grunt?! How rude! I was about to smack him when Rachel popped up and dragged me away. "Chill Lexi! It's all good! Calm!" Rachel held me at arms length away. She looked me in the eye. "How did you know that I was mad?" I asked. She stared at me. "Um... you said that you were going to smack him...didn't you?" she looked as confused as I felt. "No." I said.

"Well then... I guess that I just know you well enough to tell... maybe?" she suggested. I shrugged. "Well I guess." I was unsure. Her face told me that she was unsure as well. She let go of my shoulders and stepped back. "Sorry..." I smiled at her. "For?" she looked up and smiled. I gave her a hug. "Come on! We should go now!" I suggested. She nodded still smiling.

I gave a sharp whistle to catch everyone's attention. When that happened I smiled. "Let's go!" my sisters cheered and followed me. I walked up to Pein. "Lead the way." I smiled respectfully. He remained calm. My smile widen.

He lead us to a large rock with interesting designs on it. "Cool..." Morgan said in aw. He put his hand on the rock's smooth surface and it began to glow. For such a large rock it opened up almost silently. Within a few moments the once towering rock was gone. We all enter and was engulfed in darkness.

We walked in silent for about 10 minutes when a sudden light blocked our view. My sisters and I looked around the large room we had just entered. At that moment I could have face planted onto the floor. Adian made a face. Rachel looked at the room with curiously scary eyes. "What the fuck!" Morgan yelled.

I nodded. "It's like this place should be in a wonder land like thing." I said confused. Rachel started to laugh. Morgan quickly joined her. "I think that would even scare the devil" Adian said taking a step behind me as if to shield herself. I nodded. The Akastuki looked confused. Morgan and Rachel continued to laugh.

The room was large and open. A Kitchen. What's so funny, right? Well when the Akastuki are dark and evil and the walls are colorful and bright, well that's a little scary. My eye twitched. Morgan was the first to recover. "What. The. Fuck!" Morgan yelled and went on laughing.

I shot her a look. She ignore it and continue her laughing fit. By this time all the Akastuki were all staring at us. I looked at them and lost it! All my sanity was gone! I went insane with laughter.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow but remained silent. We laughed for a minute or two. I held my sides, while Morgan was rolling around and Rachel was trying to catch her breath. We gained some control and looked at Adian. All the Akastuki looked at her as well, as if waiting for her to start laughing too.

Adian was watching us with an unreadable expression. Her shoulders slumped. "If I had an ounce of feelings I think I would cry." she said looking at us. I raise my eyebrow and the three of us sobered up a little. The laughing stopped. "Why?" the blue man asked. She shook her head slowly before looking up at us with a sympathetic look on her face. "Because this is so damn sad." Then...

...

...

...

We began to laugh again.

**A/N: How was that you liked it! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	3. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
